comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Who
Doctor Who is published by IDW. Cover price is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Doctor Who #16: 04 Dec 2013 Current Issue :Doctor Who Special 2013: 24 Dec 2013 Next Issue :none Status Series of limited series and one-shots. Final IDW issue is Series 3 #16, followed by the Doctor Who Special 2013. Characters Main Characters *'The Doctor' *'Amy Pond' *'Rory Williams' Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Doctor Who Special 2013 Doctor Who #16 Past Storylines The Forgotten Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Doctor Who: Agent Provacateur' - Collects vol. 0 #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 1600101968 *'Doctor Who: The Forgotten' - Collects The Forgotten #1-6. "Stranded in a strange Museum that's dedicated to him -- and with no TARDIS in sight, The Doctor and Martha must make sense of their surroundings, hindered by one small fact -- The Doctor has lost his memories of every one of his previous incarnations." - WorldCat - ISBN 1600103960 *'Doctor Who: Through Time and Space' - Collects the one-shots The Whispering Gallery, The Time Machination, Autopia, Room with a Deja View, Cold-Blooded War & Black Death/White Life. - WorldCat - ISBN 1600105750 *'Doctor Who, vol. 1: Fugitive' - Collects vol. 1 #1-6. "An anomaly in the space-time continuum brings the Doctor to Hollywood during the Roaring Twenties, where he makes new friends and new enemies. But his actions attract the attention of the Shadow Proclamation, which puts him on trial for his life!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1600106072 *'Doctor Who, vol. 2: Tessaract' - Collects vol. 1 #7-12. - WorldCat - ISBN 1600107567 *'Doctor Who, vol. 3: Final Sacrifice' - Collects vol. 1 #13-16 & Annual 2010. "On a war-ravaged alien world, the Doctor fights to save a friend from the nefarious Advocate, while avoiding a planetwide civil war and a space-and-time misplaced paranormal investigators. Everything leads to this point—but who will die?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1600108466 *'Doctor Who II, vol. 1: The Ripper' - Collects vol. 2 #1-4. "Join the eleventh incarnation of the Doctor and his latest companions, Amy Pond and her husband Rory Williams, as they travel to the far reaches of space - a planet populated by holograms - and the distant past - where they become embroiled in the Jack the Ripper murders in Victorian London." - WorldCat - ISBN 1600109748 *'Doctor Who II, vol. 2: When Worlds Collide' - Collects vol. 2 #5-8. "Join the Doctor and his companions, Amy and Rory, as they travel to the far reaches of space-a vacation planet built on a rift where multiple alternate adventures overlay each other-and the distant past-where our heroes must face Vikings to save their friend and the future of Britain!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1613771045 *'Doctor Who II, vol. 3: It Came From Outer Space' - Collects vol. 2 #9-12. "The Doctor, Amy, Rory, and new traveling companion Kevin—a cybernetic dinosaur—find a scientific crew under attack from a giant, Cthulhloid space squid! Also, the two-part 'Bodysnatchers' where the crew find themselves inside an alien asylum and discover that many of the human patients within actually house the minds of some of the Doctor's most terrifying enemies! And a special, silent Christmas story. When robots attack Santa in order to destroy Christmas, it's up to the Doctor to save the day!" - WorldCat - ISBN 161377155X *'Doctor Who II, vol. 4: As Time Goes By' - Collects vol. 2 #13-16. "1941. Casablanca. Murder. Sound familiar? The Doctor, Amy, and Rory in the setting for the classic film with a little side of the Silurians thrown in of course." - WorldCat - ISBN 1613772165 *'Doctor Who III, vol. 1: Hypothetical Gentlemen' - Collects vol. 3 #1-4 "A shadow being emerges from a machine used to view alternate realities, stealing time from those he touches in order to become “real.” Can the Doctor save the Hypothetical Gentleman’s latest victim?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1613775792 *'Doctor Who III, vol. 2: The Eye of Asaha' - Collects vol. 3 #5-8. "A tale of the Doctor, Amy, and Rory on a luxury star-liner for some rest but as the Doctor crosses paths with a thief from his past, any thoughts of peace go right out the porthole." - WorldCat - ISBN 1613776756 *'Doctor Who III, vol. 3: Sky Jacks' - Collects vol. 3 #9-12. - *'Doctor Who III, vol. 4: Dead Man's Hand' - Collects vol. 3 #13-16. "The Doctor and Clara cross paths with Oscar Wilde and Calamity Jane in the frontier town of Deadwood as they pay their respects to the recently passed Wild Bill Hickok. But soon they discover the grave is empty and that the town is being plagued by a masked gunman who shoots his victims with nothing but a finger!" - *'Doctor Who Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 0 #1-6, The Forgotten #1-6, and the one-shots The Whispering Gallery, The Time Machination, Autopia, Room with a Deja View, Cold-Blooded War & Black Death/White Life. - WorldCat - ISBN 161377348X *'Doctor Who Omnibus, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #1-16, Annual 2010, & A Fairytale Life #1-4. - - (forthcoming, October 2013) Hardcovers *'Doctor Who: The Forgotten' - Collects The Forgotten #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 1613775598 *'Doctor Who Series I: Winter's Dawn, Season's End' - Collects vol. 1 #1-16. - WorldCat - ISBN 1613777019 *'Doctor Who Series II: The Girl Who Waited, The Boy Who Lived' - Collects vol. 2 #1-16. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Volume 4 Writer: Andy Diggle. Artist/Covers: Mark Buckingham Publishing History * Volume 0: #1-6, 2008 * Volume 1: #1-16, 2009-2010 * Volume 2: #1-16, 2011-2012 * Volume 3: #1-16, 2012-2013 Future Publication Dates News & Features * 17 Nov 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=35465 Time Goes By for Fialkov in Doctor Who] * 01 Oct 2011 - [http://www.bleedingcool.com/2011/10/01/idw-replaces-british-doctor-who-writer-with-an-american/ IDW Replaces British Doctor Who Writer With An American] * 22 Jul 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/070922-DrWho.html Rich Johnston Takes The Tardis for a Spin in IDW's Dr. Who] * 10 Jul 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/070910-DoctorWho.html Tony Lee on the Doctor Who Ongoing Series] * 12 Mar 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=20400 Tony Lee Talks Doctor Who Ongoing] * 07 Feb 2009 - NYCC '09 - IDW - Dr Who Monthly and More * 17 Dec 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19219 Moore & Reppion on Doctor Who: Whispering Gallery] * 22 Aug 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=17805 Pia Guerra talks Doctor Who: The Forgotten] * 11 Aug 2008 - CBR TV -- Pia Guerra (video) * 14 Jul 2008 - Tony Lee and The Doctors in the House * 26 Jun 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16967 The Timeline of a Time Lord: Tony Lee talks Doctor Who] * 03 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=15842 Talking Doctor Who with CBI Finalist Dan McDaid] * 09 Feb 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12936 Pia Guerra's Next Project? Doctor Who] Links *IDW Publishing - Publisher's Website Category:Science Fiction Category:TV/Movie Tie-in